PanDemonium Fusion X
by Hideki Motosuwa San
Summary: Can the 24 year old Pan save the universe from a new evil? Find out in the newest adventure. DB.PFX


Disclaimer: I do not own DB-GT... But if the owner ever gets tired of his/her multi millions, I will GLADLY take it off your hands! hehehe :D  
  
Even though this is in the "DBZ" part of Fan Fiction.net, it is really for "DB-GT"; but they do not have a "DB-GT" section. :'(  
  
  
  
NOTES:   
  
*(#)* Means there is a note at the bottom of the page about that part of the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~Long after the time of Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo; the plant Earth is one of the most   
  
peaceful places in the universe because of what they have done.~~~  
  
  
  
"Mom! Mom! Do you hear me?" Kameko yelled to his mother, "I'm off to school, and don't worry, I won't get into any fights with the other kids today!"  
  
"Bye-Bye son! Be good" Pan yelled back to her little black haired, blue eyed, 6 year old boy as he flew off. "If only he was not so strong for his age" she thought to herself. "He can never get hurt so he knows no limits." Hehehe, she chuckled. "I feel bad for the teens he picks on. If they only know that he JUST wants to play with them. But it must be hard making friends when you can kick a soccer ball through a brick wall." .. "Oh well."  
  
  
  
~Pan watched as her son flew off into the distance and remembered back to when she was his age.~  
  
  
  
"I wish I was that age again. 24 is not old, but it is not young either!" she laughed. "For one, I would not have to clean up after that little ball of energy."  
  
  
  
~She looks down at her watch~  
  
"Oh crap! I will be late for work again!" she shouted as she rang to get changed. "All I need is for the Board of Defense to get mad at me again... I AM THE HEAD OFFICIAL! What right do they have telling ME what to do, and when to arrive! Oh well"  
  
  
  
"I would fly there OR even use 'Instant Trans-mition' but the people on the Board despise that."  
  
  
  
~She drives off.~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~Far far off, on a distant plant, a small group of aliens sat talking...~~~  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE 'BLACK DRAGON BALLS'?!?!?!" yelled the biggest one.  
  
  
  
"Well" one replied, "you see, after the 'Black Dragon Balls' were collected back together by those Earthlings 10 years ago, there seems to be no more record of them ANYWERE... Sir!"  
  
  
  
"But do we really need the 'Black Dragon Balls' to complete our quest?" another one said.  
  
  
  
"Yes, yes we do! To do something of this magnitude, we need the 'Universal (Black) Dragon Balls'; the normal ones are not powerful enough."  
  
  
  
The first one spoke up, "Then we will keep searching through the archives-"  
  
  
  
"-NO!" the leader shouted out, "If we are going to find them, we need to TALK to the right people. Like the people that collected them! Ringo-San, what were there names again?" he asked to the one on his right.  
  
  
  
"One moment Lord Ryoku. Umm... Here they are..." he began to read off of the large computer screen "Goku, Trunks, and Pan... All last seen on earth, and I am uploading there personal information as we speak." ~CLICK~ "It's done... Oh my; it seems that two of the three are dead. The only one still living is... Pan, Sir! And she is currently living on the planet Earth."  
  
  
  
"Well, let us pay this PAN a visit, shall we?"  
  
  
  
~Evil laughter~  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~Oh no! Who is this 'Lord Ryoku' and what evil plans does he have for the 'Black Dragon Balls'... Dune in later to find out!~~~  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*Writers Note's:   
  
*Anything between "~~~" means that it is the announces speaking.  
  
  
  
How was that? Do you think I should continue with this, or should I stick with "Inu-Yasha: The Next Reincarnation"? Write me please.  
  
  
  
Please be truthful in your reviews of my story...  
  
  
  
You can also write to me at gamer@orangeday.net  
  
-Hideki Motosuwa San, signing out. 


End file.
